


Well I'm a lot like you

by Dntknwlv



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dntknwlv/pseuds/Dntknwlv
Summary: I have literally just binge watched all of derry girls.I tried writing it in an irish accent but im terrible so I decided not to.Both James and Orla have ma heart.





	Well I'm a lot like you

James and Michelle arrived at the Quinn/McCool household.

Ma Mary opened the door, she gestured them to the kitchen, where Orla, Erin and Claire were sat talking. Da Gerry, aunt Sarah and Granda Joe were sat watching the tv.

James and Michelle sat in between Orla and Claire.

“You two have taken your time.” Erin said slightly annoyed.

“Calm down, don’t get ya knickers in twist.” Michelle said with her usual attitude.

“Can you both calm down, you’re always arguing lately.” Said Claire already done with the situation.

Orla who was just eating her sweets not paying attention to this just turned towards James and smiled offering him a sweet.

James smiled at her back slightly nervous, “I am fine thanks Orla.” He refused ever so quietly.

Michelle turned around to her cousin when she heard this, “James! Shut up, can’t you see we are having an important conversation here!” She said with her usual aggressive tone towards her cousin.

“I did nothing.” Muttered James ever so quietly.

“Ok, so shall we go to the chippie for dinner?” Asked Erin.

“James ain’t allowed in there.” Michelle said giving James a slightly dirty look.

“Can we just decide already?” Claire muttered.

Orla’s eye just suddenly widened, “We can go and order a takeaway and just leave James here.”

James looked at her and then at everybody else, “Ummm I guess, can somebody stay with me?”

“Oh James stop being such a pansy.” Answered Michelle.

“I’ll stay with him.” Said Orla enthusiastically.  
Michelle, Claire and Erin gave Orla a weird look.

“Ok, that’s fine Orla, shall we get you cheesy chips?” Enquired her cousin.

Orla nodded happily.

James who looked a bit distressed got closer to his cousin.  
“I don’t know how I feel about this, Orla is the weird one.” He whispered in her ear.

“What the fuck are you on about? You the one with the dumb accent.” Michelle said not bothering to hide it with a whisper.

The rest at the table looked at Michelle and James weirdly.

“Shall we go then?” Claire answered impatiently, tired of everybody’s nonsense.

Erin, Claire and Michelle left with Granda Joe and aunt Susan to get tea for the whole family and kids.

Orla and James just sat at the table quietly.  
Suddenly Orla got up, James looked at her startled never seeing her move with such urgency.

“You’ve never seen my bedroom.” She said as if this was the most important thing in the world.

James looked at her even more startled, “I didn’t know I had to see your bedroom.”

Orla was the one looking startled now. “But your my friend, and we can read Erin’s diary, everybody loves that.” She said with a slightly evil smile.

Orla decided to go without his answer and started to walk towards her bedroom.

James looked around and saw that nothing was happening, so he decided to follow.  
They both sat down on her bed.

Orla offered him some more sweets.  
James declined saying, “ I’m not that much of a sweet guy.

Orla looked at him as if he had just murdered her family. “What is on with you wee english lads?”

“Ummm, nothing I think.” He said quietly.

“Soooo.” Orla said.

James just looked at her.  
“What do you want to do?” Asked James. Trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

Orla shrugged.

"How do you like Derry?"

James looked at her weirdly, he had never really talked about his feelings about moving here with any of his cousins friends.

“Ummmm... It’s ok I guess.” He said unconvincingly.

Orla looked directly into his eyes. “I’m not gonna attack you for you feelings James.”

James looked at her, he always found Orla the most complicated of his friends here since she’s such a wildcard. “ Well I guess.... It’s good, it’s just not what I’m used to, and I miss my mum and having guy friends."

He said looking down.

Orla grabbed his face and forcing him to look at her eyes.

James was nervous he had no idea what was going to happen.

“Look James I don’t know what to say about not having guy friends, but I don’t have a dad, so if you ever want to talk about that we can.”  
James smiled weakly, he moved his head from her hands, and turned his head to the side.

“It’s just so hard, I feel so different like I will never fully fit in.” He said in a melancholic tone.

Orla didn’t know what to say so she just sat in silence for a little bit.

After a few moments James looked back at her, slight stream of tears down his face.

“I am probably just being stupid.” He said with a nervous laugh trying to defuse the situation.

Orla looked at him again. “ Don’t say this to your cousin, but you’re not stupid.” Orla said with a smile.

James smiled back and went in for a hug. They just stayed there, embracing each other, using the other ones warmth. All worries that had been tormenting James since he moved to Derry vanished almost instantly.

Neither of them had felt so safe or comfortable in another persons arms.  
James felt as if he could just fall asleep in Orla’s arms.

A few moments later, Orla looked into James’ deep blue eyes, as if she was hypnotized she went in to kiss him. When their lips were mere millimetres away from each other.

Michelle’s shouting broke their moment. "ORLA!!!! JAMES!!!! DINNER TIME!!!!”

James opened his eyes and saw Orla just mere millimetres away from him, it didn’t startled him at all, he knew it was meant to happen.

Orla pressed her finger against his lips, “Let’s get tea first.” She whispered in his ear.  
James red as a tomato now, just nodded unable to speak.

Orla and James came down to tea with this lot.

“What were you doing?” Inquired Erin.  
“I showed him my room, and we read your diary.” She said with smile.

Erin looked at James very annoyed.

“We didn’t! We didn’t read anything!” James said scared of Erin’s wrath.

“Or did we?” Orla said mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
